


diet mountain dew

by hemothorax



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 1960s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Rights, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Namjoon, Mentioned Seokjin, Period-Typical Homophobia, Song Lyrics, Songfic, bangtan - Freeform, based on a lana del ray song, implied namjin, namjin if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemothorax/pseuds/hemothorax
Summary: "Do you think we’ll be in love forever?Do you think we’ll be in love?"--1950s angsty/fluff jeongcheol au, based off "Diet Mountain Dew" by Lana Del Rey





	

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to music earlier and it HIT me, this fic. im sorry. it's gonna be kinda formatted like my junhao fic that was based off John Wayne by Gaga

  _"_ _Diet mountain dew, baby, New York City, never was there ever a girl so pretty."_

 

Hair in a low ponytail, a nicely brimmed bowler hat upon his head, a slim fitting black pair jean-slacks on his legs and a nice fitting plaid vest with a white under shirt to compliment his appearance. He flashed his million dollar smile to strangers while walking down the streets of New York City. Jeonghan turned the corner, heading towards his destination only to stop in his tracks. Police cars, people being dragged out in handcuffs, the flashing lights blinding him.  _Another gay bar raided by the cop,_ he thought sourly. He resented the cops, every one of them. They'd raid gay bars and arrest everybody in it, for what? For not being straight.

His heart heavy, he turned back around, heading back the way he had just came from. He  _really_ needed a drink now. He wanted to go to his favorite gay bar, but it had just been raided for the 3rd time that year. He had no choice but to go to one of the normal bars.

It was funny, it wasn't even specifically a gay bar so they couldn't shut it down. It was just a bar, and a bunch of people who were gay or bi or whatever accumulated there. Jeonghan thought it was extremely unfair. They were just people, so what if they liked the same sex? It wasn't other people's business what their sex life was like.

The now subtly fuming Jeonghan walked into a small bar that he passed by earlier. He took his hat off, holding it by his side and using his other hand to take his hair out of its ponytail. Yes, he was stared at weirdly because he had such long hair (and the fact he was Asian, and in America of all places). He often got called names on the street, like 'fag' or 'chopsticks' because of it, but Jeonghan didn't mind. He was gay, Korean, and proud of it.

"Anything for you, sir?" The bartender had walked over, the sleeves of his white under shirt rolled up to show off his muscled forearm.

"Scotch, over the rocks." Jeonghan replied, sending him a flirtatious wink that made the other mildly uncomfortable.

Of course, he had obviously just scared him off and the risk for him getting kicked out was higher now, but he couldn't care less. Jeonghan just wanted someone to talk to. He would be lucky if they were equally as gay as he was.

Meanwhile, a few seats over from Jeonghan, sat a muscular guy named Seungcheol. Also Korean, but only here on a business trip. His semi-casual suit and neatly groomed hair did him no justice as he thought he looked much better wearing casual attire. He had ordered a pint of beer, not too strong, but just light enough so he would remember what he did in the morning. Seungcheol looked around, his eyes only catching a glimpse of the brown hair that flowed over delicate shoulders. Standing up, he bravely made his way over, standing behind the younger.

"Never was there ever a girl so pretty," he started off, but jumping back a little when the long haired person turned around, and he was met with a more masculine face than he had anticipated.

"Oh, why, hello." Jeonghan pushed some hair behind his ear, flashing that glowing smile to the other man.

 _He's beautiful,_ was Seungcheol's first thought. And it scared him.  _No, stop it Cheol, you're not some homo._

"I hate to break it to you, but I'm a male," The pretty boy spoke again, sending shivers down the elders spine.

"A-Ah.. I can see that." He spoke, sitting next to Jeonghan.

"So, what brings you to me?" Jeonghan flipped his hair out of his face, sipping on his scotch and adjusting his body so he looked desirable.

"You're pretty," The words fell out of Seungcheol's mouth with no warning, and both looked just about as shocked. "Um, sorry. I didn't mean for that to come out like that."

Jeonghan's cheeks became reddened, and nodding slightly to what the older was saying.  _He is sure fit, I wouldn't mind at all,_ he thought to himself. 

"How about we just.. get to know each other?"

 

* * *

 

 

_"Baby put on heart shaped sunglasses cause we gonna take a ride. I'm not gonna listen to what the past says, I've been waiting up all night."_

 

 

"'65 Chevy Impala, '65 Chevy Impala.." Jeonghan mumbled to himself.

His eyes wandered to his small clock again, the time being 1:28 AM.  _He is so lucky I like him so much,_ he thought to himself, straightening out his outfit. His casual jean-slacks on with a loose plaid button up on. And he certainly couldn't forget his heart-shaped sunglasses that were way out-dated. But, he loved them anyway. His outfit was flamboyant and not fancy at all, but he couldn't care too much. His eyes stopped on the clock again,  _1:31 AM._ He sighed, running a hand through his long hair anxiously.

A rock at his bedroom window made him jump, then going over to it, smiling at the familiar raven haired, muscular and built man. He stood next to his '65 Chevy Impala, just as he had promised. Jeonghan was ecstatic, grabbing his polaroid camera and running out of his small one-story house. Once was outside, Seungcheol wrapped his arms around his boyfriend of one month, kissing him passionately under the moonlight where nobody would see. Nobody would know, either.

"I missed you, Cheolie." Jeonghan spoke in Korean, finding it easier than talking in English as Korean was both their first language.

The two were dating, but never seen in public together. Seungcheol was too scared to come out. He was still convinced he wasn't gay. Barely bisexual. He didn't want to get ridiculed. He was scared for his life, already not being white. Having a boyfriend as well? He would be disowned. Every time they touched, his skin lit on fire with pure desire but at the same time bee stings were going insane in his stomach and chest out of fear.  _That doesn't matter now, Cheol,_ he told himself, melting into the kiss of his secret boyfriend.

"I have something special planned, Hannie." Seungcheol mumbled, pulling away just enough to speak.

"It better be good, I rarely see you," The younger's lips were tilted downwards and puckered slightly into a small pout, looking up at Seungcheol.

He stared into those mocha brown eyes he adored so much, and even in the moonlight, Seungcheol found himself falling deeper and deeper for his scandalous lover. His soft eyes, yet sharp jawline, only being more accentuated by the moonlight shining down on the two. Suddenly becoming aware of his surroundings, he tugged on Jeonghan's hand and led him to the car, opening the passengers side for him. Jeonghan found himself blushing as he stepped in, never having gotten this treatment before. He felt special, he felt appreciated, and it's what he has been longing for since he first faced the fact he was gay.

"Are you ready?" Seungcheol's deep voice sounded like chocolate caramel, and he loved every second he spoke.

Nonetheless, Jeonghan buckled himself up and nodded. He looked up, seeing the stars above their heads as the hood was pulled back. Grinning, he pulled his heart-shaped sunglasses down onto his nose, smiling at his tacky yet stylish look in the rear-view mirror. The car started with a rumble, and soon the couple was driving off in the night, forgetting about society's homophobia and forgetting everything they had ever heard about the 'sin' that was homosexuality. They only thought about themselves, and how lucky they were to have a partner like him.

 

* * *

 

_"Maybe I like this roller coaster, maybe it keeps me high. Maybe the speed it brings me closer, I could sparkle up your eye."_

 

"No, Jeonghan! I will not come out!" His voice rang through the small house that Jeonghan lived in, his fists clenched and knuckles turning white.

Months had gone by, fight after fight, and make-up sex afterwards every single time. And then they would be so in love, driving out in the night. And the roller coaster would begin again. They were stuck on this endless ride, both refusing to get off and instead they go again and again and again. It was head spinning. One moment, they would be yelling at each other, screaming, and the next they were making out passionately against the wall, and then they would lay in the same bed, whispering sweet nothings in each others ear.

"Seungcheol, it has been 6 months! This is getting ridiculous! I feel like I'm not even your boyfriend, just some middle school secret!" Jeonghan's angelic voice shouted back, his hair tied back and even wearing one of his boyfriends button-ups.

"Do you know how hard it has been for me? I left my _entire_ life behind, officially moved from Korea to here, just so I could be with _you_!" Seungcheol just about ripped his hair out, fuming with frustration and face turning red out of anger.

"You did all that and you still refuse to come out! I get attacked on a daily by strangers on the street and you just watch it happen, you _selfish bastard!"_ They were at each others necks, both feeling like they could beat the other to a pulp, but their undying love for each other holding them back.

"You call  _me_ selfish? Have you seen yourself? You begged me to stay here with you, you're the one that is constantly asking for this and that and whatever. And  _you_ of all people call me selfish? I can't fucking believe you." The words were spit out of his mouth.

"It was your choice to actually follow any of those! I was asking, not begging!" The younger growled, stomping his foot on the floor.

They continued their banter, expecting it to be over the usual way it always ended, but then one had to cross that line.

"Well I guess I never fucking loved you anyway."

Jeonghan stood there in shock, his jaw hanging limply as he felt the words slap him in the face as if it were real. Tears welled up, the butterflies in his stomach turning into bee-stings. They traveled up to his chest, a stinging sensation flooding him. Seungcheol looked taken back by his own actions, his face softening when he saw the tears fall down his lovers face. When he went to take a step forward, Jeonghan just took a step back.

 _"Get the fuck out of my house, Choi Seungcheol!"_ His usually angelic voice was cracking and tight, trying not to completely break down.

Seungcheol was frozen, he couldn't move and the blood fell from his face in an instant. Jeonghan grabbed a pillow from his couch, throwing it at the older, shouting so loudly it felt like he shook the house.

_"I said to get out you bitch! We're fucking over!"_

He was shoved out of the house, clutching the decorative pillow that was thrown at him. He couldn't think straight, the pastel blue door slamming in his face without another word. He didn't move from his spot on the porch, his heart shattering when he heard the wailing of Jeonghan on the other side of the door.

\--

 

"Rough night?" The bartender asked him.

Seungcheol was in the bar for the umpteenth hour in a row, his eyes red around the edges as he took a drink of his fourth scotch in a row. The same scotch Jeonghan had been drinking the night they met.

"You could say that," His voice trembled a bit, running a hand through his slightly unkempt hair. His button up was wrinkled and his jean-slacks were the only okay looking thing on him.

"Was it the mistress?" The bartender, Namjoon, asked, looking no older than Seungcheol himself, around 21 in America.

Seungcheol hesitated, recalling why the fight had even happened in the first place. Slowly, he shook his head, downing what was left in his cup.

"The mister."

 

* * *

 

 

_"You’re no good for me, but baby I want you, I want you, I want you."_

 

Black hair that barely reached his shoulders, pretty pastel plaid button up, black jean-slacks, and a nice black fedora with his heart shaped sunglasses to top it off. He looked as him as he possibly could, gaining ridiculing stares and slurs thrown at him as he made his way to a small gay rights parade he was participating in today. September 5th, 1966, and it was Jeonghan's first gay parade. He was ecstatic, yet at the same time scared. He knew there would be protesters, screaming about how it was a sin to live the way he does, how dating that beautiful man that he had broken up with less than a week ago was a crime, punishable for a life in hell.

"Jeonghan! You're here!" He heard a semi-familiar voice, turning around to see one of his friend-of-a-friend, Seokjin.

"Ah, Seokjin. You joined the parade with me! Where's your boyfriend?" He smiled, trying to stay cheerful as the word 'boyfriend' shot a dagger through his heart.

"Oh, working the bar. He got short-staffed today and couldn't make it to the parade. But you're here, and that's just as good!" He replied cheerily, earning a slight laugh from the younger.

He looked around, seeing people seeping onto the sidewalks to watch curiously. On one side, there were supporters, and on the other, there were protesters. "God hates fags!" "HOMO = SIN" "SAY NO TO HOMO" and signs all along those lines were crowded around the street. But, much to everyone's relief, it was the era of a new start. More people becoming accepting to the idea of homosexuality, the pro out-weighing the con. It was a beautiful feeling, really. Seeing the love stump the hate.

"Jeonghan, isn't that your boyfriend?" Seokjin's voice jerked him out of his thoughts, and Jeonghan couldn't help but look where he was pointing.

Turning, he saw a figure on a ladder with a megaphone. A figure that was all too familiar to him. The sharp jawline, the neatly groomed hair, the muscular build. 

"Seungcheol," The name rolled off his tongue as if it was meant for him to say it.

He thought he was insane. Seungcheol's face was red, his heart pounding so loud he didn't need a seashell to hear the blood flowing in his ears. It felt like his chest would burst from the nervousness. Him just carrying the ladder had brought attention to him, and now he was about to bring even more attention to himself. He was scared. Horrified, in fact. He was scared of the judgement, scared of the ridicule, scared of the consequences. He was scared of everything he was about to do. But there was absolutely no backing out now. He had the ladder, the megaphone, and was on the ladder already. Clearing his throat, he took a small breath to calm himself down.

"Attention everyone!" He shouted, making the best of his booming voice.

Within a few seconds, all eyes were on him. Even the protesters were paying attention to him.

"I have something to say to someone who might be somewhere around here today, and to everyone here," His throat became constricted, his mouth running dry.

His heartbeat seemed amplified along with his voice with the over sized plastic cone he had in his hand. It was thundering in his ears, the sweat forming on his forehead from the summer heat that was slowly dying out into fall.

"My name is Choi Seungcheol, and I am hopelessly fallen in love with a boy that goes by the name of Yoon Jeonghan. He is the love of my life, and made me realize that, no matter the consequences I get from this, it will all be worth it as long as he is by my side. Yoon Jeonghan, I am gay, and so very, very in love with you. Please, show yourself."

Jeonghan was shaken by his miniature speech. His feet were stuck to the ground, and he couldn't breath. All air fell from his lungs and he felt even slightly light-headed.

"Jeonghan? Are you out here today?" Seungcheol's voice wavered, like he was about to cry.

The thought broke Jeonghan, and he couldn't take it. Slowly, he walked through the crowd and looked up at Seungcheol. The two locked eyes, and Jeonghan fell helplessly in love all over again, like the first time they met. The coffee brown eyes, tan skin and dark hair that made the bee stings in his chest turn into butterflies that disturbed his stomach. The hands that held him at night and cradled his cheeks gently as if he were the fanciest piece of porcelain in the world. The body that kept him warm in the cold nights.

"I'm right here."

 

* * *

 

 

_"Do you think we'll be in love forever? Do you think we'll be in love?"_

 

Years passed. They survived the rest of the 60s. The 70s, the 80s, all the way up until now. The 2010s. They stood facing each other. Seungcheol being 71 and Jeonghan turning 71 in about a month and a few days. Their hands were joined together, hair grayed and skin sagging from old age. And yet, their eyes remained youthful and full of undying love.

Seungcheol stared at the eyes that gave him shivers for years, the chocolaty brown, sweet and silky eyes he fell for the day they met. Jeonghan stared right back at those coffee brown eyes, steaming and warm, making him feel like home. They stood before each other in tuxedos, grand children, children, and old friends from all those years ago watching them at the alter as they finally got to marry. Behind Jeonghan stood his best friend, Seokjin. And behind Seungcheol, stood Seokjin's _husband_ , Namjoon.

"On this day, September 5th, 2016, I proudly present you two as husbands," The priest said, and the two long time lovers waited for their cue.

"The grooms may kiss."

And, as their lips touched for the umpteenth time in their lifetime, it felt like home. It felt warm, cozy, like they were created just for the other. And yet, they still felt the fiery passion of love that lasts forever.

 


End file.
